


Dragons VS Scavengers

by Weird_And_Proud_Of_It



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Jade Mountain Academy (Wings of Fire), Jade Winglet (Wings of Fire) - Freeform, Multi, Scavengers (Wings of Fire) - Freeform, The Scorching (Wings of Fire), Time Travel, scavenger obsessed! Peacemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It/pseuds/Weird_And_Proud_Of_It
Summary: Hi, everyone! My name is Anna. This is my story.So, I wrote this when there was only 3 books of Arc 3. I have made up that animus powers disappeared for good. That's fine, everyone moves on, SapWings and SilkWings plus Cricket and Bumblebee come to Pyrrhia, years pass, all canon ships have/adopt dragonets, everyone is happy. Well, except the Invincible Lord. He's still kinda grumpy about the whole, you know, DRAGONS EATING PEOPLE thing. He still wants Wren to come and 'control' all the dragons. And, to find her, he has gathered an army of pretty much all the vengeful scavengers on the continent.So, with all this stuff happening, why shouldn't the current-day jade Winglet find out about it? And, the Jade Winglet being the Jade Winglet, why wouldn't they want to save the day?Yes, there will be LGBTQ+ dragons. Don't like, don't read. Yes, there will be lots of OCs. You need that when you're writing about the dragonets of ships that are (in dragon years) only teenagers. Again, don't like, don't read.By the way, this is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome!PS: Please read all the Wings of Fire books before you read this unless you want major spoilers.
Relationships: Blue/Cricket (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Fatespeaker/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Moon & Qibli (Wings of Fire), Riptide/Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Sundew/Willow (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prol

**Author's Note:**

> I know that most of the chapters will seem useless, but please bear my weird-ness.

PROLOGUE

*/A few books ago, in a pocket dimension far, far away…/*

“The meeting of the Draconic Continents of Planet X-124 shall commence,” Faar said, taking a seat at the head of the table. “Pyrrhia, review of recent events?”

“No inter-continent contact so far,” Pyrrhia said, scratching their left wing. “The average of technology advancements worldwide is at Level 8, as it has been for the past century, and the dragons have yet to discover the human-dominated continents.”

“Excellent. Now, as of yesterday we are taking suggestions, so-”

“I have one.”

“I’m sorry, who said that?”

“I did.” Glahden said, poised, elegant, and about as big as a house cat, just like their dragons. “I think we should cancel animus magic, artifacts and all.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Uh, Glahden, let’s not be too hasty,” Faar said. “I know that you might be feeling a bit sad, but several continents are completely unaffected by animus magic. Some have even benefited from it-”

“And some have been destroyed.” Glahden responded. “Mine, Glenn’s, Sehhren’s, and so many more. However, all of us combined are not as bad as Pantala’s. Ask them.”

“Now that you mention it, where is Pantala? They should have come.” Pyrria said.

“They’re crying in their room.” Glenn said. “According to them, all the dragons were killed with animus shenanigans when they were about to unlock Level 15 technology, so they used a sentient plant they had lying around to try and resurrect them. It didn’t go well.”

“This is an outrage!” a voice on the left side of the room said. Looking over there, it seemed to Saccrah. They slammed their talons on the table and rose to their full height. “All animus magic?! I have entire cities made out of that stuff! Everything to them is animus touched! They even animus touched themselves! Canceling it would put my continent at Level 1 tech!”

“Mine too!”

“They have a point, you know.” Pyrrhia whispered to Glahden. “Two of my favorite tribes have very animus-centered cultures. Destroying animus magic would pretty much put them at Level 3 again.”

“Then a compromise.”

“What?”

“A compromise.” Said a small voice from the corner. Everyone looked over to see Anu, no bigger than an orange, offering their view. “We cancel animus magic, but all the artifacts are still fully functional. It’s just that no one can make anything new.”  
A silence, genteler this time, spread across the room.

“All in favor of Anu’s idea?”

Most of the talons went up, some begrudging, some enthusiastic.

“All in favor of something else?”

A few talons were raised, and lowered a few seconds later.

“Okay, after the meeting is over, everyone will turn off animus powers. Any questions? Yes, Pyrrhia?”

“Should Pantala have a say in this? I mean, they don’t like being left out.”

“I think they should wait until draconic life evolves on their continent.”

“Agreed.”

“Alright, the meeting of the Draconic Continents of Planet X-124 is over.”

However, a few dragons managed to escape the animus cancelation. Two tribes, namely the BeetleWings and the LeafWings, had just touched down on Pantala. They carried the animus gene, and Pantala did not know to cancel it.


	2. Baby Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of some Bumblebee moments from her point of view instead of Cricket or Sundew's. Enjoy.

Bumblebee’s POV, third person

There was darkness, as it had been for some amount of time.

Being picked up! What was happening? Was it hatching time? It didn’t feel right, but she was bored of the black.

Something through the eggshell. It touched her, and went through her scales. This was new! It didn’t hurt, she had felt that when she bumped her eggwall too hard. She didn’t like that. This was almost that, but… more stabby. Felt like hurt, but too stabby.

Being put back down. Oh. This was disappointing. She thought she was going elsewhere! More places beyond black! But no, back down next to him and her and also her.

Tingle in her talons. Starts from stabby hurt-maybe. Cool! New thing! Was it hurt? Maybe? A… good hurt? No, hurt is bad. This is good. She calls this… ma...gic? That seems right. Magic. She couldn’t wait to show this to them!

\-----------------------

Darkness, as it had been for way too long.

It was hatching time. Now.

Yay! She knock off piece of eggwall! New thing! Bright! Is this what light is like? She knew it was shiny, and yellow, from the Soon Hatchers, who saw it in their sleepsight. A bit dim for light. Is this what it is?

New yellow thing covers Lighthole. Is this a game? She pokes at the thing.

“No. It is NOT TIME TO HATCH YET.”

New thing! More exciting than light! Was she lucky enough to have seen the legendary sound? It seemed like sound!

Tap tap tap taptaptaptaptap-

“Stop that! What are you doing?! You’re not ready to hatch! You can’t come out!”

Was sound telling her to do something? Oh, well, not important. HATCHING TIME NOW.

Hrmph. Light-thing still there. She try jabbing it.

“Stay. Stay IN THERE.”

“That sounds like it’s going well.”

New sound! Deeper than first sound! The world must be exciting! TIME TO COME OUT NOW.

MORE SOUND!!!! MORE THINGS TO SEE AND HEAR AND SMELL! Look out, world, here she comes!

Crrrrraaaacck!

NEW LIGHT! NEW SOUND!! SMELL! She try make noise!

“Yim!”

Yay! She did it. She hurt. Hun… Hungry. That’s the word. That looks like food thing! Bite.

“No thank you, OW.” the big light-thing said.

“Ow.” Yay! Sound like big thing now! Still hungry. That looks like no-hungry thing too!

New thing. Looks like no-hungry. Bite. Hmm. Salt. This good.

She felt sleepy.

“She needs a name.” the sky dragon said

“She looks kind of like a bumblebee.” said light-thing said

“Bumblebee. I like that.”

Bumblebee. That sounds right.

Bumblebee it is.

\----------------

She opened her eyes. Wrapped in cloth. Is this bad? Claw.

More light! Much more shiny! More-

Oh! This is the light! SO MUCH SHINE! New tree-ish color! Needs something to show that I love it! Sacrifice. Yes, sacrifice is the word. What is this? Oh, salt thing. Very good. Light deserves it! 

“SMEEBO SMEEBO SMEEBO!”

“Listen here. We are on a STEALTH HORTICULTURAL MISSION and you are going to be ABSOLUTELY SILENT until we are done, do you understand?" Light speak!

“Loobleflooblegooble.”

She want to go closer to the Light. She 

Light is close! Holding something. She takes. Bite.

THIS IS PARADISE. 

MANGO IS HEAVENLY GIFT.

LIGHT IS TO BE WORSHIPED.

“YIMMMM.”

\------------------

Hungry now. Wish something to eat. She see something over there.

Oh! She call this… bug. Need it! But too small. The Worshiped Light could get it! NEEDS ATTENTION.

“BEEBUF!”

Now in stick plant! Bad, very bad! Stay still. Must stay still.

But stick plant still there! Might hurt the Worshiped Light! Still hungry.

“Smeebuf? Buf! Buf! Buf! Buf!”

“Wait, are you trying to say bug?”

“Dazameezacco! BUF!”

Now she knows the bug!

“Bumblebee? Are you listening? Can you do something important for me?”

The Light speaks! She must do a task for the Light! “Yim."

“I need you to climb onto my back very carefully. Hold on tight and find the leaf pouch under my left wing that’s a darker green than the others. Do not open it yet.”

“Beemish.” If she did this, she would be a hero! The Light would notice her! Tug. Found pouch!

“Zob.” Found pouch! Am hero! Oh, Light say something. Missed it. Hopefully she say again.

“Do you know the color blue?”

Blue? What’s that? The other dragon, sky-colored… Is that blue? She call that sky. Is Sky blue? Sky is above mostly, so she point above.

“Find a blue wing in there and show it to me.” 

Shuffle. Dig. Found them! Bright! Sky-colored! Pretty!

“That’s right! Now-”

Say no more, Light! I shall fail you no more! Find more! Throw more!

Bug come here! Less good now. No more want. Sticky things go away! Light is free!


	3. the Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This is when Bumblebee is about 5 in dragon years. She's in the Jade Winglet. She's made friends, including Peacemaker, Starcounter (daughter of Starflight and Fatespeaker) and GammaRay (child of Moon and Qibli).
> 
> Enjoy.

Bumblebee’s point of view, 3rd person;

She was nature.

Birthing. Destroying. Creating. Controlling. All under her command at any whim.

And it was stolen. Large, clumsy creatures taking her power and leaving everything with no idea what to do on their own. They killed for no real reason, cutting off her senses, leaving her with only a small corner of the acers that she once helped.

Her time in the dark twisted her. She was given dark thoughts, and she adopted them as a wolf in sheep’s clothing, desperate for something she could help.

She-

“BUMBLEBEE!!!!!”

“AUGH!”

“We have class in ten minutes and I don’t want you to be late! Eat your breakfast and get your textscrolls!”

Ahh. Starcounter.

\------------

“Good morning, everyone! Today, we will be starting our unit on-”

“SCAVENGERS! YES! TODAY IS THE DAY! THE WORLD SHALL KNOW MY GENIUS!”

“Um… yes, we are starting our scavenger unit today. Now, we will be keeping pet scavengers throughout the year, but during these two months we are going to study them to figure out their quirks, preferences, etcetera. They are two females, their names are Scout and Flower. Flower is the one with the long fur.”

For a while, they basically heard about how to gather the information about the scavengers, blah blah blah, basically stuff she had heard before from Mom. Instead of listening, she stared at the scavengers.

They were waving their front two limbs at each other, and were squeaking very loudly. They seemed to be mad at each other. Did scavengers have a language? Were they talking? 

“Wish I could understand them…” she mumbled sleepily as she slipped into unconsciousness.

\-----------

“Bumblebee, it’s the end of class. Time to wake up.”

“Hrrnghhr…”

“Bumblebee!”

“I’m up.” She said, getting up from her (Insert what dragons use for desks). Another weird dream. Something about being a plant…? Maybe she should see a psychologist. “Do you wanna go to the libra-”

“It’s still your fault we got stuck here.”

“IS NOT!”

Bumblebee jerked up. What was that?! 

“OH YEAH? WELL, IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED WITHIN THE HUNTING BOUNDARIES-”

“Well- WELL I’M NOT THE ONE WHO ENCOURAGED IT!”

“I DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“Uh… there aren’t any other dragons in this room, right?”

“No, why?”

“...You don’t hear it?”

“Hear what?”

She… didn’t hear it? As in, the very loud and very clear yelling and OH MY CLEARSIGHT IT WAS COMING FROM THE SCAVENGER CAGE.

“What do you hear? I wanna know! I mean, maybe you’re mistaking the scavenger’s squeaking for something, but- what are you doing? Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE?! ARE YOU POSSESSED BY THE SPIRIT OF DARKSTALKER?! DO I NEED TO PERFORM AN EXORCISM?! BUMBLEBEE!!!!!”

She was walking, as if in transe, towards the scavenger cage. What. Why do the scavenger squeaks make sense. Why do their mouths seem to match up with the words.

Before she could say anything to Starcounter, she was tackled from behind. 

“BUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBLLEEEEEBBBBBEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!”

“I’m fine!”

“No you weren't! You were wandering towards the scavenger cage and your eyes were all glassy and THIS IS TOO MUCH I’M GETTING MY EXORCISM EQUIPMENT!!!”

“No! I’m not-”

Too late.

\------------

Later that night, Bumblebee sat on her sleeping ledge, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. 

What had happened? Did she just… gain the ability to understand scavengers? Was she going insane? Had she been possessed by the spirit of Darkstalker? No, you’re thinking like Starconter again. Darkstalker died a decade ago. Or did he? No, he did. He had to. 

It wasn’t that late. Hopefully the library would still be open.

\-----------

Thankfully, it was. GammaRay was, as usual, sitting at the Official GammaRay Seat of Honor (Not the real name. Just some stuff the younger dragonets made up because why not. It was fun to use). “Hello, GammaRay!” she said.

“Hello Bumblebee! What can I help you with?” they said, putting down their scroll.

“So, um, I know this is a bit weird, but do you have any non-fiction scrolls on magic?”

“Nothing can be weird to me after seeing what Starcounter checks out. Anyways, the scrolls on animus magic are in Aisle 3, on the left side.” 

“Okay. Thank you!”

“No problem.”

Okay, here they are. Hmm, this one sounds right.

\---------------------

Oh wow, that was boring. Never reading that scroll again…

At least I know what animus means.

Okay, here’s the question; Is she an animus?

The book said that for something to be enchanted, the animus enchanter needs to say ‘I enchant (insert object) to (insert the thing the animus wants the object to do)’.She hadn’t said that… Had she?

Could it work with a wish, too?

Author’s note; I’m sorry for the weird ending. I really wanted to post what I had already. I may change this chapter to be longer later.


	4. Chapter 4

“YOU CAN TALK TO SCAVENGERS?!?!?!??!?!!??!”

“Well, not talk to, more like just understand the-”

“What are their names? What’s their favorite food? Are they happy here? Do they-”

“Oh, I just remembered something! I really think that Starcounter would like to know about thi-”

“YES I’LL GET HER!!!!!” Peacemaker ran out of the cave, as energetic as ever.

Bumblebee sighed, and slumped against the wall. Peacemaker was fun, but he could be a bit too much.

And now that he knew, he would tell the world. That’s what Peacemaker does.

She groaned, clutching her head. WHY had she thought it would be a good idea to tell him first?

Then, there were stampeding footsteps. Peacemaker was back, dragging a very confused Starcounter with him.

“TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER ‘KAY BYE.” Peacemaker said, running out of the cave, probably to get GammaRay. Peacemaker liked to have all his friends in a group.

“So… Uh… What was it that got Peacemaker so excited?” Starcounter said.  
“Well… um… when I woke up from that nap… yesterday… I kinda could… understand scavengers…”

Starcounter’s eyes widened to the size of a pumpkin (okay, maybe a little smaller than that. You get the point). She pulled a scroll out of her Bag of Many Scrolls, adjusted her reading glasses, and said “This is a test to see whether or not you are an animus. Have any other supernatural things happened around you?”

“Uh… is a giant Venus Flytrap supernatural?” That was her earliest memory. For some reason, Uncle Swordtail was also part of it. It was a bit unclear.

“Not unless you enchanted it. Next question; have you ever experienced a strange tingling in your claws?”

“Um… maybe” there was a weird tingly-feeling in her claws. But she’s had it forever, and how could it be magic?

“Next question; have you told inanimate objects to do something and they did it?”

“If that happened, I think I would have gone searching why it happened long before now-”

“Next question; have you been around dragons muttering anything related to ‘I enchant Bumblebee to have animus powers’?”

“I really don’t think that’s a question on the scroll-”

“Final question.” She placed her glasses on the ground. “Tell my glasses to fly back onto my face.”

“Um… glasses, I enchant you to fly back onto Starcounter’s face.” she said, waving her front two claws in the air like Peacemaker doing one of his magic tricks. “There, happy now?” she said as she looked up from the glasses.

The glasses were no longer on the floor. They were on Starcounter’s shocked and a bit scared face.

\---------------------

“The world has gone insane.”

“GammaRay, I know that it’s weird, but-”

“Bumblebee is an animus, Starcounter is VOLUNTARILY SKIPPING CLASS, and Peacemaker is NOT overly happy or sad or angry or eating strawberries. There are three fundamental truths to this world, and all three of these things break them. Therefore, the world has gone insane.”

“They have a fair point.”

GammaRay, Bumblebee, Starcounter, and Peacemaker were sitting in a small cave in the far side of Jade Mountain Academy. GammaRay and Starcounter were freaking out, Peacemaker was in deep thought, and Bumblebee was trying to get GammaRay and Starcounter to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna write any more of this chapter. I cornered myself into a place where it's great and yet I can't figure out to continue it. I will post more chapters besides this. I just won't be writing more of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise. None of the chapters will be useless.


End file.
